Beyond
by Houyoku
Summary: Where do we all come from? An innocent child's question leads to a promising legend. Where the mushrooms tower over our heads, and the children play. But when adventurous dream turns into a nightmare of loss, there is one waiting to comfort.. (Complete)
1. Dream

****

Beyond

Written by Becki

(C) Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles

Ideas copyrighted to Square Enix

****

Dream

"Mama?" The child buried his face into the back of the stuffed animal, a figure that resembled a moogle. The poorly stitched toy stared up at the wooden roof with a stitched black cross for an eye, the red bonbon bouncing aimlessly in the air.

"Yes, my dear?" She said, taking the child into her arms, fastening them protectively around his waist. Her soft fingers caressed the boy's face lovingly with great tenderness.

"Where did I come from?" He said, tugging playfully at the moogle's tattered black wing. The mother was taken aback by such a question, and a gentle smile touched her lips.

"Well.." She said with a matter-of-fact tone. "We all come from the Mushroom Forest, of course." The boy said nothing, hugging his toy fiercely, as in thought. "Now it is time for you to sleep. It's getting late." She laid the boy down into his bed, and he lifted the toy moogle for her to tuck the blanket under his arms. Brushing her lips upon his forehead, she blew out the candle and left the door open for some light to spill in.

Sleep almost instantly over took him. The moogle's lifeless eyes seemed to glint..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were watching..

All around, those tall figures.. Towering above, as if to topple over any second and knock someone dead. He looked around, fingers raised to block the sunlight from his eyes. Nothing but mushrooms as far as the eye could see. Reddish tops glistening in the sunlight.

"What are you doing, Shi Reh?" A young selkie girl followed by two lilties descended through the stalks of the white mushrooms, addressing this selkie male. They were all clad in brown, each face and hair color different.

"..." He grinned a mischievous smile. "Nothing, Kae Lin."

"I can see it." One of the lilties noted with some edge in his voice. "He's up to something, Kae."

"I know." The owlhead selkie said with a frown. "And I don't like it."

"Since when do friends interrogate each other?" Shi Reh said. "And what about you, Kurach?" He said accusingly at the male lilty who had spoken. "I've seen you utter those sighs and watching the world scurry by. You must have some kind of fantasy in that head of yours."

"Enough." Kae Lin interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Let's just go, all right?" Kurach uttered a scowl but said no more. The younger lilty shifted his feet.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, somewhere but here." Shi Reh answered for Kae Lin. "I'm sick of this place."

"How could you say such thing?!" The girl demanded, her voice cross. "We've all been raised here and the forest has taken care of us. You speak as if we live in a barren wasteland."

"A wasteland covered with mushrooms." He said bitterly. "In any case, I'm just going to wander off." He turned, pearly blond hair spinning in the sunlight as he did so. Kae Lin yanked him back by pulling at the end of his hair.

"Not without supervision." His friend said, her eyes sharp. "Don't think I'm going to let you go off like that after what you said."

"I'll follow along too." Kurach piped up. His younger brother whimpered.

"We'll get in trouble.. you know how we'll get killed if we venture to far.." Kurach snorted.

"You don't actually believe those tales of monsters out there, do you Rikarsh? It's just a maid's story to keep the children in during the night. Besides, we won't venture far."

"Then.. then I'm coming too!" He said, tugging at the back of Kurach's clothes. The older lilty was to protest when Kae Lin with her diplomatic resolve came in.

"Just let him come. Like you said, we won't be going very far." She pronounced the last three words critically, eyeing the other selkie. Shi Reh scowled but dared not say more.

The four set off through the forest, among the stalks which rose above their heads like trees. The scent of fungi in the forest never faltered, but the children were used it. Dew dripped from the flesh of the mushroom's tops, the umbrella like figures guarding them from anything in the sky. Shi Reh was sorely tempted to start in a bolt through the mushrooms, to get away from this place and witness what they called freedom. He knew he could outrun the lilties with their short legs, but Kae Lin's reflexes were quicker than his. Besides, she'd eat him up the time he got back if his escape was indeed successful.

But would he want to return?

The forest never changed. They were always under the watch of these gigantic structures, when it rained, they sheltered them. When they were hungry, the forest provided for them. When the sun was hot, they provided shelter. Only children roamed these parts, for when a young one grew they were permitted to leave the forest and move out into the world. If they could pass.. certain tests.

Ahead there was a crack between the islands covered in mushrooms. Nobody knew where the crevasses lead or how far they fell, but mushrooms poked out from each crack, their tops showing over the edge.

The lilty brothers jumped on the mushroom, and the top sprung up and led them to an upper region. It was their way of travel to higher ground. Shi Reh raised a hand and made a gesture which seemed to indicate 'ladies first', but Kae Lin frowned and ordered him first.

_She doesn't trust me._ He thought, knowing that she suspected him to turn and bolt with nobody down there to supervise him. He knew better than to protest, so climbed onto the mushroom and let it bounce him above.

Above, Kurach and Rikarsh were waiting as Shi Reh climbed over the edge and the mushroom descended. They waited for Kae Lin, taking no notice to the place around them. Without warning, they heard the female selkie wrench out a cry of surprise. Shi Reh was the first to approach the end of the cliff, and peered over, just in time to see the mushroom collapse from under her.

In natural reaction, Shi Reh lashed out his hand and just caught Kae Lin's wrist before she fell into the abyss. Her ankle was twisted when her weight caused her to collapse as the mushroom fell, and when she slammed against the side of the cliff, she cried out in pain. Afraid that his hand would slip Shi Reh's fingers dug involuntarily into the skin of her arm, and she winced.

"Give me your other hand!" Shi Reh roared, not knowing that his voice had risen in this sudden time of anxiety. Rikarsh whimpered behind him and Kurach watched, unable to help with little strength.

Kae Lin half raised her arm, but winced quickly and lowered it again.

"I.. I can't.." She whispered, voice intense. Shi Reh's other hand was placed at the flat surface of the ground, to keep his body grounded and disable it from toppling over the other side. But the arm that grabbed onto Kae Lin's wrist was tiring, and he feared that both of them would be thrown into the crevasse if he released is other hand.

"Grab my legs!" He shouted to the lilties. They looked at him in surprise, but did as he bid. Knowing the light structure of lilties, he knew the great chance of all four of them falling.

He released his arm and with both hands clung to Kae Lin's wrist. He yanked up and caught her beneath the arm pit, unheeding another whimper of pain she gave. Soon, she was completely recovered over the side, gasping for breath and touching her ankle.

"Are you all right?" Shi Reh said breathlessly. Kae Lin's wet eyes seethed with pain but she gritted her teeth.

"My foot, it hurts, Shi.." She touched the ankle bone and recoiled. Her wrist was cut and started to bleed from Shi Reh's nails, but she didn't seem to notice.

Rirkarsh began to bawl.

"Kae! You.. you're not going to die, are-are you..?" He said between sobs. Kurach shook his head fiercely, and Shi Reh chose to ignore the both of them.

"Can you walk?" He looked seriously at the mark of blue that began to spread and pulsate under the shining skin of her foot. She placed a scratched palm on the earth and tried to hoist herself up, only to fall again, trembling.

"Can you help me?" She asked. Shi Reh took her hand and helped her up, letting her lean on him.

"So much for the Forest taking care of us. Look what it's done to your foot." He said crossly. Kae suppressed another wail.

"I.. I'm fine, just a twist." She said, but he knew she was lying. "We.. we should go back.."

"How?" Kurach said logically. "Is there another way down?"

"We'll find a way." The male selkie said confidently, turning to the other side. "C'mon, it's going to be dark soon.." He lead the way with Kae Lin limping beside him, leaning on his shoulder. The lilty brothers followed behind, timid and frightened.

It was a slow pace. With every step Shi Reh knew that she was controlling the desire to cry out. She tensed with every turn, her grip on his shoulder tightening. Her foot had swollen and began to turn a darker shade, and it was evident that the bone had cracked. They had wandered for an hour and realized how much time had passed when the sun disappeared.

"Let's stop.." Kae Lin said at last. "We'll get lost if we continue on in the dark like this.."

"We can't stop here.." Rikarsh said, sniffing. "What if they find us?" Kurach shook his head.

"Still sobbing over the monsters? There aren't any here, Rikarsh!"

"But big brother.." The younger lilty pleaded. "I hear things when we walk, we're. .we're being followed."

"Nonsense." Shi Reh spoke up, his eyes narrow. "This forest has been safe ever since we've known it. Now, Kae, I think it's better if you rest here with Rikarsh. Kurach and I will scout ahead to see if we find anything familiar. This cursed forest goes on forever."

"Don't.. don't leave us, Shi!" Rikarsh said, tugging on his clothes. "Don't leave us!"

"You don't have to worry." Shi Reh said, pulling away and minding Kae Lin's injury. "Kae here can defend you, with a broken foot or no. I'd hate to be in any situation when she's angry." The girl grinned weakly.

"We'll be fine, Rikarsh." She said gently, her breaths ragged. "We'll go under that mushroom, over there." She pointed to the largest of the cluster. "The forest will protect us." She looked to the other selkie with some irony, but he chose to say nothing.

Shi Reh helped her over the mushroom and sat her down against the stalk. Without further hesitation, he nodded and went to leave with the older lilty to some random direction.

"Shi." He stopped upon hearing the female call his name. He looked over his shoulder to see her serious face.

"Don't get lost. That will put us all in a problem."

"Right." He said. "If it gets to dark, we'll come back without venturing too far." She creased her eyebrow as he vanished from their sight.

...:

:....

........:

The Selkie and the lilty paused as they heard rustling around them. The looked all around but only saw mushrooms. Shi Reh had the idea of them hiding behind a stalk to see whoever their pursuer was. Shi Reh remembered Rikarsh's frightened words of hearing things behind them. They had nothing to fight with, for they never needed to fight.

They saw a tall figure ascend through the wood, a long, furry hand reaching up to what looked like a long snout.

"Are you sure you're not seeing things?!" A cross male voice said, the voice of the tall figure. Shi Reh thought this person was speaking to itself until he saw the hovering shadow above the person's head. A high voice followed.

"I.. I'm sure I saw someone.. or.. two someone's, kupo. They.. they were there, I'm sure of it."

"Seriously Kupo, I think you're hallucinating or something."

"Stop joking around, kupo!" The high pitched voice said, flatly irritated. The selkie saw fear in Kurach's eyes as he watched.

"Monsters?" The lilty whispered so softly, clearly afraid and unsure.

"I'm not sure.." Shi Reh whispered back. "But they can't be up to any good, I don't recognize them. On the count of three, we'll jump out and frighten them. Maybe we can get them away." Kurach's eyes widened, but he nodded hesitantly.

"One.." Shi Reh's heart was pounding. Who were these people in their forest? Would they harm the others that were there?

"Two...." Kurach closed his eyes as if saying a prayer. "Three!" Shi Reh shouted the last number, and the two of them jumped out from behind the mushroom just as the two figures began to pass them. Shi Reh's target was the flying, small creature, and managed to slam the pitiful creature to the ground.

"Ack! Please have mercy, kupo! Don't kill me!" The thing squeaked. Shi Reh was surprised as he looked into a cowering animal, it looked like a fluff ball. The creature's wings were like a bat's, black and small, it had a red nose and had something that protruded from the top of his forehead and bounced in Shi Reh's face.

"Who are you?" Shi Reh turned away from the animal and looked at the taller figure, able to see the person in the frozen moonlight. A male yuke, the selkie recognized. There were yukes back at the place the children of the forest gathered. But this yuke was full grown, an adult.

Kurach had his eyes shut tight, arms tight around the yuke's neck in his pathetic attempt of attack. He was so small next to the adult, and the yuke seemed to not notice the new red accessory clinging to his neck.

"I live in this forest." Shi Reh said defiantly. "What are intruders doing here?"

The yuke stared-or at least seemed to stare, it was impossible to see his eyes- through the helmet at the young boy.

"Intruder? I hardly say so, we are just.. lost. My companion and I are seeking a way out of this forsaken place." The yuke raised his fuzzy striped arms to emphasize his words. With that, he pulled Kurach off of his neck and dropped him to the ground. "And what are you two insane lads doing, nearly giving us a heart attack with such an approach. Hardly welcome."

"...." Shi Reh continued to eye the yuke suspiciously. He still had the animal pinned to the ground, and the yuke sighed.

"Could you at least get off of Kupo? Trust me, he's harmless." Shi Reh slowly stood up, brushing his palms together. The thing looked up, hyperventilating.

"Who are these people, Lugh?" The animal said, trembling. "You gave me such a fright, kupo!"

"What.. are you..?" Shi Reh asked, tilting his head to one side to examine the beast further. There was no polite way of asking. The creature looked irritated.

"I'm a moogle, kupo! You should know better than to nearly squash me in some game of yours!" The yuke who the moogle had called Lugh gave a tsk and shook his long head.

"I'd like to know who they are myself." He said. "But maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Lugh Jone. My companion here is Kupo." Kurach spoke up, addressing the moogle.

"Why do you keep saying your name?" He said, rubbing his head.

"Kupo." The moogle moaned.

"All moogles say that." Lugh said. "Clearly this is the first time you've seen one. This one just happens to be named Kupo. Now, are you going to give us an explanation of who you are?"

"We live here." Shi Reh said rebelliously. "Are you of the outside world?"

"Outside world? Well.. yes, I suppose so." Lugh said. "We just got lost here after some exploring. A friend told me this was a interesting place to visit, so I took up on his word and came. What a bloody mistake that was. Anyhow.." He said, looking to Shi Reh before he began rambling. "Sir.."

"Shi Reh."

"Sir Shi Reh, will you do us the honors and lead us out of here?"

"...." The Selkie paused.

"Well, what's the matter?"

"I don't know the way out. We're lost ourselves." He admitted, and Kurach frowned.

"Well, that's jolly well, isn't it?" Lugh said, his voice echoing inside of his helmet. "We may as well find the way together, right?"

Shi Reh felt a little elation bubble inside of him. Perhaps.. they could leave the forest, for good. Shi Reh and Kae Lin were of age to pass the trails and leave the Mushroom forest. Lugh could help them, he was sure, for Shi Reh had never seen an adult before, and overestimated the yuke's ability.

"Sure." The selkie said, and Kurach froze.

"What do you mean, Shi?! We can't help them, we need to get home! What about Kae and Rikarsh?"

"They can come with us. I don't think they'll care if we leave this place. Countless generations have done it before us."

"But.."

"We'll go." Shi Reh said despite the lilty's objections. Kurach's mouth fell open, and Lugh clapped his large hands together.

"Excellent! Um.. you said you had other companions?" He asked. Shi Reh was silent, and nodded, face stoical. Kupo was now hovering above the yuke's head, giving distrusting glances in Shi's direction.

"Let's go find them then, kupo!" Cried the moogle. "It's getting dark!"


	2. Nightmare

****

Beyond

Written by Becki

(C) Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles

Ideas copyrighted to Square Enix

Character Review!-For those with short memories. Also Pronunciation.

__

Shi Reh-(Shee-Ray)- Male- Selkie

__

Kae Lin-(Kay-Lyn)- Female- Selkie

__

Kurach-(Koo-rak)- Male- Lilty

__

Rikarsh-(Rih-karsh)- Male- Lilty

__

Kupo-(Koo-poh)- Male- Moogle

__

Lugh Jone-(Loo_-Joh-n)-_ Male- Yuke

Nightmare

"No. Absolutely not." The female selkie shook her head fiercely, her eyes cold and glaring into Shi Reh. "Are you insane? How could you accept such an offer? I don't care if you want to go, but I'm staying right here." She said stubbornly as Shi shook his head.

"Kae, come on. You can't actually want to stay here.. The forest is changing.." He said roughly, and Kae Lin inclined her head.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, sitting at the stalk of the mushroom with Rikarsh sitting in her lap.

"You can't tell me that you don't know." Shi Reh said harshly. "That mushroom collapsing, outsiders suddenly appearing inside the Forest's edge. It's not possible. Something is wrong."

"You realize that Kurach and Rikarsh are to young to leave the forest. Something terrible could happen.." Kae said, wincing again and going to the general area of her foot. Lugh broke in.

"Madame, I realize your wish to stay in your home, but there are great things in the outside world, many opportunities the youngsters can choose." The yuke said on behalf of Shi Reh.

"Kae, come on. Think of all the adventures we could go through together. Besides, there aren't any rules saying it's not allowed for younger people to leave the forest." Kae opened her mouth, but seemed to think better of it, and closed it again, giving him a stern look.

"You're a fool." She said resentfully, knowing she had been defeated. He was far too used to her verbal abuse and grinned wryly. She glared at him. "Idiot. Stop smiling." That was all she said, and fell quiet.

"Can we travel by night?" Shi Reh asked the Yuke, anxious to get going. Lugh Jone looked up a the dark sky, and turned to look at him again.

"If you and your friends are not too tired." He said. "I can provide a light. But before I do so, I should probably look at the lady's injury. Nasty bruise there.." The male selkie stepped aside as he let Lugh examine Kae Lin's foot. She sniffed delicately but did not protest.

"Looks broken." The Yuke said finally. There was a gentle clear swathe of white that swirled around his fuzzy fingertips. Kae was silent, completely taken by surprised to do anything about it. Before Rikarsh could release a cry of fright, the light surrounded her ankle and disappeared as soon as it had come.

Kae Lin's face changed, and Lugh nodded his long head.

"I've done all I can. It's a good thing I brought a heal magicite. Do you feel anymore pain?" Kae Lin shook her head, surprised. "Good, then let's go, shall we?" Rikarsh scrambled out of the selkie's lap and stood up, clinging to her hand. Kae Lin stood up, not looking at Shi once. She stumbled and cried out, and the yuke caught her before she could fall.

"Ah.. yes, there might still be some trouble with that leg." He said, and Kae Lin stood up by herself with a nod of thanks. Kurach stood next to the male Selkie, and the moogle hovered over Lugh's head.

"Let's go, kupo!" Kupo said impatiently, his round face looking somewhat peeved. The six of them in their small party looked about, unsure of where to start.

"Kupo." Lugh Jone said.

"What?"

"Go fly up and see where the nearest end of this forest lies."

"Why don't you, kupo?" The moogle said, annoyed, but did as he was told preceded by a blank stare from the yuke. When the small creature darted through the cracks of the tops of the mushroom, the five of them below waited patiently. Rikarsh whimpered.

It was not long after Kupo returned, his bonbon bouncing in his face.

"The mushrooms end further north, kupo. Not far." The moogle squeaked. Lugh nodded in satisfaction.

"Then to the north, we go!"

...:

:....

........:

During the night the four gathered together after Lugh and Kupo fell asleep. The huddled in a circle, Shi Reh explained to them their plan.

"Lugh says that there's a lot of things in the outside world that we could do. We'll be leaving tomorrow. Although you two are too young to leave, we'll protect you. Kae Lin has.." He looked at her. "Agreed."

"You won't leave us, right?" Rikarsh asked eagerly. Kurach poked him in the ribs.

"Didn't you hear what he said?"

"I know, but once we leave.. we'll.. stay together right?" He asked, unsure. Kae Lin smiled.

"Of course." She said kindly. Rikarsh was not convinced.

"Promise." He said.

"This will be our pact." Shi Reh said. "No matter what happens, whatever threatens our friendship, we'll always stay together once we go to the outside world." Heads nodded in agreement.

Shi Reh put one hand down, his palm facing the ground. Kurach lay his hand on top, followed by Kae Lin and finally Rikarsh's small hand.

"Our promise is sealed." Kae said softly. "We won't part, this is our bond as friends." They took back their arms. After bidding good night, they leaned against the mushrooms and to rest. Rikarhs fell asleep almost immediately next to his brother, but the three were restless. Kae Lin looked towards the north, her eyes distant. Shi Reh tried to sleep, but non came.

"Shh.. do you hear that?" Kae Lin said suddenly, leaning forward with a hand on the ground. She held a palm up in a quieting gesture.

"What?" Shi Reh started, but was silenced. A wailing cry.

"Sounds like a child.." The female selkie said, her frown obscure. She stumbled to her feet slowly and carefully. "I'm going to go see."

"You're not going alone." Shi Reh said instantly shaking off any sleep that came, mocking her words from the day earlier. Kurach looked up at the two.

"Where are you going?" The lilty asked.

"We'll be back soon." Shi Reh said before the other selkie could protest. "Don't wake the others." Kae Lin's expression tightened, but she nodded in agreement.

When the left the others' view, Shi Reh noticed Kae's unusual silence.

_Probably still cross with me._ He thought. _She always did love this place._ It was a few hours till dawn, and the sky was lightening. They stood side by side, ears open and listening for the consistent crying. As they drew nearer, Shi Reh saw Kae Lin glance around every so often to remember their trail, she had an excellent memory.

They stopped when the crying sounded as close as it could be. The two selkies looked around quizzically, trying to find the source of the sound. As Shi Reh looked around a huge white stalk of a tall mushroom, he heard Kae Lin cry out in surprise.

"Shi!" She gasped suddenly, and he hurried over. She didn't sound frightened, more surprised and astonished. Parting a grove of smaller mushrooms, she pointed at the area under the caps. A baby sat in brown cloths, with wide blue eyes staring up at the female selkie. The infant began to cry again, her amber locks curled around pink, puffy eyes.

"A clavat." Shi Reh confirmed. "A newly born of the forest." The forest gave life, every month a new child was born to the forest, and would join the group of children until they were old enough to leave.

"But it's so far from the birthing place." Kae Lin said in great surprise. "We can't leave her here." She picked the baby up and wiped the dirt off of her cheek.

"Then we'll take her with us."

"We can't do that! It's already stretching the limits by bringing Kurach and Rikarsh."

"Do you want to leave her for the almighty forest to tend to?" He said, his voice harsh with sarcasm.

"Stop being so bitter." Kae Lin snapped, and the baby stopped crying. "You don't know what we're toying with. This is how it's been for years."

"Kae, your problem is that you can't deal with change. What are you afraid of?"

"...None of your business." She said rather roughly, and started to turn away with the baby in her arms. "Let's go back now." Shi Reh released a smug grin and followed behind her.

...:

:....

........:

"What's a good clavat name?" Kae Lin asked they walked, with the baby in her arms. She had not yet agreed to let the girl accompany them on their quest outside of the Mushroom forest, but seemed fond of her.

"Hm." Lugh said, his long arms swaying with every step. "Their names are a bit peculiar. Shorter than most names, I think. Names like Matthew and Anne."

"Huh." Shi Reh commented, yanking on Kae's orchid locks. "You're not getting attached to her, are you? After all, you do want to leave her here." Kae Lin jerked her head aside and shot him a death glare.

"She needs a name. We're not going to call her 'it' or 'the baby'. I like Anne. It's simple." She said suddenly. Anne cooed, her large blue eyes looking up to the selkie girl. Shi Reh shrugged, and Rikarsh tugged on Kae Lin's skirt.

"Can I see her?" The young lilty said in a bouncy manner. Kae Lin bent down and uncovered Anne's face to show him.

"Kupo!" The moogle said suddenly. "There's a clearing up ahead." He said, fluttering down on his bat-like wings.

"Really?" Lugh Jone said, a hand on his helm. "What's so strange about that?"

"It's like a circle, kupo. Looks a bit strange, unnaturally constructed."

"Have you ever heard of that?" The yuke said, looking down at Shi Reh.

"No, we haven't been this far." The male selkie said. Kae Lin looked up, her expression uncertain.

"It must be the trial area. We must be getting near to the forest's edge." She said, her brows lowered in memory. "Nobody knows what the trials are, though."

"We'll find out soon enough." Kurach said, his voice quivering. "Are you sure you know what we're doing, Shi Reh?" The older lilty asked in an incredulous tone.

"Of course." The selkie replied, his voice almost doubtful.

"No worries." Lugh put in confidently for Shi Reh.

Silence took over the conversation. It was not long until they did indeed come to the clearing Kupo had spoken of. There were two tall, slender mushrooms spaced equally from each other and the edge of the clearing. Seven of them stepped in cautiously, their footsteps echoing in an eerie manner.

Lugh motioned them to stop, and the group halted. In the sky, creatures were hovering in the air, the bright sunlight began to peek over the tops of the mushrooms. Kupo began trembling all over, and Shi Reh found himself feeling frightened almost. He glanced over at Kae Lin who was wiping Anne's cheek. Shrugging away any fear, found himself staring at her. Kae Lin felt the weight of his gaze and looked up.

Cheeks warm, he quickly averted his gaze.

"What's wrong Lugh?" The moogle asked, high voice trembling. "Why did you stop us?"

"I.. thought I heard some rumbling." The yuke said. Kurach tensed.

"Stop trying to frighten us." The older lilty said irritably. Lugh Jone shook his head.

"I'm not trying to f---" Before the yuke said the next word, there was a terrible wailing, and the ground shook. Both Rikarsh and Anne began to cry as they all tried to get their footing. Lugh had a gold sphere around his finger, a fiery spell. The lilties nearly fell and Shi Reh felt Kae Lin's hand clamp around his arm.

"W-what's going on?" Kurach shouted. Kae Lin fell to a knee, dragging Shi Reh down as well. Anne didn't stop her bawling, and Rikarsh clung to the selkie's leg.

"The trial!" Kae Lin exclaimed, holding tight to the clavat child. From the ground there seemed to be a crater up ahead. Some sort of creature emerged, a hideous figure, green shaded. Hundreds of eyes looked at them as rows of teeth hissed and roared. Shi Reh heard Kae Lin gasp behind him at the monster, and Shi stared aghast and open mouthed at the thing.

It was large, as tall as a mushroom and wide. A round-shaped figure with gaping jaws.

"This is the trail?!" Shi Reh spat, getting to his feet, his face pale. The lilties in their fight cowered behind Kae Lin and Anne whimpered. Lugh stumbled back and Kupo's wings fluttered in a twitchy manner.

"The Malboro!" Lugh shouted. "So it was true!"

"Kupo!" The moogle rebuked. "It's going to eat us!"

As if on cue, the monster opened its mouth and sucked in deeply. The artificial vacuum caused the young ones to be drawn towards it. Shi Reh tried to keep his feet planted but he was dragging. Even Lugh had trouble keeping his ground.

The inhaling stopped. Lugh wasted no time and cast fire with his magic upon the Malboro. It surrounded the green monster, and it wailed. The flame had caused some burns near the edge of the Malboro, the tentacles were singed black.

"Scatter!" Lugh suddenly yelled. "Distract it while I try to attack!" Kae Lin acted first, she broke away from the group, heading right. Shi Reh turned left, and the two Lilties stuck together. Kupo stayed with Lugh, and the yuke began to summon another spell.

Shi Reh didn't notice the circle of purple beneath him until it struck him. His body suddenly felt so slow, so heavy. He couldn't run properly.

"What?!" He shouted, but Lugh yelled back.

"It's just a spell! Don't panic, it will fade!" Hearing Anne's screams across the circle, Shi Reh looked towards the Malboro. The creature opened its jaws and began to breathe in again.

The slowing spell's effects on Shi Reh evanesced true to Lugh's word, but the selkie found himself being sucked in again. Kae Lin had her back to the side of the mushroom stalk opposing the Malboro, her arms tight around Anne. The Lilties were at the other mushroom, their small hands tight around the stem.

The Malboro stopped sucking in before Shi Reh and Lugh was dragged toward its teeth, and exhaled a gaseous odor. The selkie threw himself to the ground to avoid whatever it was, and Lugh quickly defended by fading. The poisonous breath went through him.

After the cloud of breath rolled away, Lugh threw another fire spell at the beast. Quickly he pulled out another magicite, and identical orange one. He began to fuse the two together, but was too slow. The Malboro surrounded the yuke in a green spell. It engulfed Lugh quickly and over took him.

Lugh yelled as the spell took its effect, it twined around his arms and legs, cutting and choking. Draining his life. Kupo hovered above, just able to escape it.

The spell's effects wore off, and the yuke fell, as if dead. Kae Lin gasped and Shi Reh blinked, disbelieving. The lilties both cried out in unison.

"Wake him up, kupo!" Kupo cried out, flying in zig-zags in the sky. "I'll.. I'll.. distract the Malboro!" The moogle squeaked almost inaudibly, flitting towards the creature hundreds of times his size.

The rest of them ran towards Lugh. Kae Lin arrived first, examining the yuke's still body. Shi Reh came by, breathless with his eyes full of fear.

"Is he alive?" He asked. Kae touched the yuke's arm, at the pulsing point near his wrist.

"I think so." She whispered, her fierce eyes looking up to Kupo who was successfully pulling off a diversion.

"What do we do, Shi? What do we do?" Rikarsh whined. Kae then with one hand picked up the fused orange magicite, studying the yellow swirling effect inside.

"Hold her!" She said suddenly, quickly and abruptly passing Anne to Shi Reh. The selkie awkwardly caught the clavat, and he looked to see Kae Lin running down towards the Malboro with the fira magicite clutched in her hands.

"Kae!" He yelled, but his legs wouldn't move. Anne's large blue eyes stared up a him, and she threatened to cry again. Rikarsh sobbed.

"She's going to die!" He wailed, and Kurach stared his eyes like saucers.

As if he were frozen, Shi Reh watched in horror as Kae Lin's body moved quickly towards the beast. Her hands were surrounded by the same orange light as Lugh's. A quick learner, she was.

"What are you doing, kupo?!" The moogle yelled to her below, but she either couldn't hear or pretended not to.

She threw the fire down at the Malboro, her fingers directing the flame. The fire danced around in a ring around the Malboro, sizzling with dangerous power. It looked like it was succeeding, Shi Reh rejoiced as the monster recoiled. He held Anne as she began to cry again, and Kurach whooped.

A tentacle reached out of the flames with rapid speed, knocking her over. She fell with a wrenching cry, her hands going instantly to her injured ankle. She was unable to move or get up, another tentacle caught Kae around the shoulders. She dropped the fira magicite, and it rolled away. Pounding balled fists at the tentacle, she couldn't loosen the tightening green tendril. She closed her eyes it tightened around her shoulders and chest.

Shi Reh then passed Anne to Kurach like Kae had passed her to him.

"Hold her!" He commanded also, and ran down to her aid.

The tentacle jerked up into the air with Kae, and Kupo tried to distract the Malboro again. then in a brutal throwing motion brought her up and threw her ferociously to the hard ground, head first.

With his ears pounding he couldn't hear her yell as the Malboro released her and struck her to the ground. He couldn't hear the astonished cries of the two lilties, nor the hissing of Kupo.

He slipped his arm down and snatched up the fira magicite. Summoning the power of the sphere the glowed around his hand, he delivered the final blow.

The fire washed over the Malboro, burning and fighting. The terrible howl resonated from the corrupt monster, shriveling and crumbling. It seemed to fall apart, to blow away in the dry wind. Shi Reh dropped the magicite as soon as it was done, the blood pounding louder and louder in his ears.

"Shi!" Both Kurach and Rikarsh said simultaneously. He turned slowly as Kupo fluttered by his side.

"Kupo..?" The moogle said, then looked over to see Lugh Jone move in his unconsciousness. Kurach couldn't move with Anne in his lap, and he had a strange, sheepish look as she threw a tantrum on his legs. Rikarsh had already run to Kae Lin. Shi Reh hurried over with a weak yet encouraging grin.

"We did it Kae.." He said, voice trembling. "We can go.." She was motionless, there wasn't even the steady rising and falling of breathing as it was for Lugh. She was still, her body broken on the ground.

"Kae..?" He called again, his smile completely gone. "Kae.. wake up! Stop fooling.." Kupo waddled to them, his walk awkward on the earth.

"Kupo, what's wrong?" Shi Reh demanded. "Why won't she wake?" Kurach who hadn't the slightest clue cried out to them.

"What is it? What's wrong, Shi?" He sounded alarmed.

"Ah.. ah.." The moogle let out small grunting noises as he examined how her neck bent over, how her skin looked bruised at the chin. "She.. broke her neck.. kupo..."

"What?" Shi Reh snapped. He looked at Rikarsh, and saw that his eyes were brimming with shine. He stood up and stepped back quickly. "No.. it can't be.."

"The fall, it.." Kupo began helplessly, but Shi Reh covered his ears.

"No! Don't say that!" He commanded roughly, brusquely. "Wake up!" He commanded again, calling her name. "Kae! You can hear me, wake up!" He saw how broken her body was on the ground, distorted and yet graceful in death. How many lives were taken for the trials? He had been elated ever since he was old enough to leave, but, for this? How could this be the cost for victory?

He turned away, and ran. He heard his name called, but it made him run faster. Through the mushrooms. Under the caps, the sentinels that pointed in random directions. They curved around, loomed over his vision. In denial he kept going although he felt exhausted. He was lost in the mind, in the forest of mushrooms that swayed above him. This place that he had played as a child, learned to love, and to hate. The friendships he made, the lessons he learned.

_We won't part, this is our bond as friends._

The pact. Shi Reh felt angry suddenly. She had broken the promise as friends. She had shattered the pact. He swelled with emotions, the sting of betrayal, the emptiness of loss.

They all crashed down. Tears blinded his eyes as he stumbled through the mushrooms, falling, scraping and bleeding. An anguished cry stifled through the trees, despairing and searching. Beyond the mushrooms, beyond the sky, the cry could be heard and gave a shudder to any who heard it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awake with tears. The light flooded in as the door opened. The mother stood there with a candle. The child half-drowned in his blankets wailed, his eyes wet and his nose running. The mother quickly set the candle on the tableside, and sat on the bed, holding her child as he held tightly to the moogle plush. Nightmare that had once been an adventurous, promising dream plagued his sleep.

"Shh.." She coaxed, stroking his cheek and his hair. "Shh.." His choking subsided as she began to sing to him. He relaxed under her touch, and she wiped his tears away with her fingers. He closed his eyes again, fearing the realization of being lost under those mushrooms again. The fear of losing.

Her voice soothed him. He rested against his mothers arms, hugging his moogle toy fiercely. His hiccups subsided, and she continued to sing under her breath. As the mother looked down to her child, she saw a small smile on the moogle toy's face. She blinked, and it was instantly gone.


End file.
